Promise
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: This is my version of the turtles first night without Splinter. This takes place in the gap in the movie where the turtles show up at April's and then they're all waking up. This is that night. No slash. First movie 1990 . Family comfort. R


Promise

There was a knock at the door. April yawned as she walked to the door. _'Who could be knocking this late at night? It's nearly 2.'_ She opened the door and found her four new green skinned friends, all deeply saddened; even Raphael had tear stains on his face. "What happened?" the reporter asked gently.

Leo was the only one who spoke. He looked up at her and in a broken voice said one word, "Splin-ter." His voice catching on the name.

April didn't understand completely but she knew it had to be extremely bad. "Guys, come on inside. It's going to be all right. Come on." She said gently as she took Mikey and Donny's three fingered hands and gently pulled them inside.

Mikey got halfway to the sofa when his legs gave out on him. He sunk to the floor, curling around his stuffed panda and broke out in body racking tears. Donny sighed and sunk down next to him, rubbing circles into his brother's shell to calm him down. It did nothing but to increase his tears, but the purple clad turtle continued as Mikey moved to lie on his brother's lap.

April was heartbroken as she watched the two turtles comfort each other. She turned back and noticed Leo helping Raph into her apartment.

Leo kicked the door shut with his foot as he pretty much carried his brother to the arm chair. His brother was still in so much shock over their father's disappearance that he couldn't even move anymore. He hadn't spoken since they left the lair and Leo had to coax him up the sewer ladder and up the stairs to April's apartment. After making sure his brother's were safe, since he knew they most definitely weren't 'okay', he sunk down into the cushions of the sofa.

April put on a pot of water for tea and coffee; she then went into her bedroom and grabbed extra pillows and blankets for them. She covered Mikey and Donny who were on the floor; Mikey seemed to be finally calming down some. She smiled sadly when Mikey clutched the blanket and snuggled into it. Donny looked up at her when he felt the fabric and nodded his thanks; he did not yet trust his voice. April smiled back and patted him on the shoulder.

She left two pillows on the floor and then proceeded to give Leo his pillow and blanket. "Thanks April." Leo said very quietly. April patted his shoulder as well. "Don't mention it. What are friends for? Give me a minute, ok?" She then walked over to Raph.

Raph was so distant; he didn't even blink when she placed the blanket over him. She cupped his face in her hands, but still no response. She put his pillow on the floor next to his feet and went to get their drinks; tea for Leo, coffee – black – for Donny, apple juice for Mikey and orange juice for Raph.

April sat next to Leo on the sofa and took a sip from her own tea as she watched over the turtles now in her living room. "Now," she stated gently, "Why don't you tell me what happened? What happened with Splinter?"

Upon hearing the name, Mikey hugged Donny tighter and began to sob once more. Raph clenched his fists so hard that April was sure she would lose a cup. Donny just shushed his brother as he set his cup down on the table next to Mikey's juice. April looked to Leo who had a mix of anger and sorrow on his face. "Sorry." April said quietly as she lowered her head.

"No, it's. . .all right." Leo chocked out. "We appreciate you helping us. I'm sorry we're here, but we. . .had nowhere. . .else to go. I hope we're not imposing." Leo finished softly with his head to his chest.

"Don't be silly!" April said a little too loudly for what she was trying to do. She knew she had to keep her voice calm. She shook her head, "Think nothing of it. We're friends now, and I want to help you in any way I can. Now, will you tell me what happened?" she asked gently once more and waited patiently for Leo to speak; since she knew he would be the one to. The others were just too distraught to speak.

April tried hard not to cry as she heard Splinter was missing. It was true she had not known him very long – not even a full day – but she was very fond of the rat and his turtle sons. She placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "It will be all right. I'll do everything I can to help. I have people that I know in high places that will help me." She saw Leo's eyes light up in shock and fright. "Don't worry, I won't tell them anything about Splinter being a rat, or that I have four turtles living in my apartment; although I'm sure they wouldn't believe me anyways. Just try to get some sleep. You all look like you could need it." She yawned herself. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, you've done too much all ready. Thank you." Leo bowed to her.

April shook her head, "It's really nothing." She looked down at Mikey who had cried himself to sleep in Donny's arms halfway through Leo's story. "How is he?"

Donny shook his head and looked up at April and Leo with soulful eyes, "He's got a fever. Not very high, but it could get worse."

"I'll get some cold water and a rag," she said as she stood up.

"Thanks April." Leo again bowed to her.

"Stop that. It isn't necessary." She then disappeared into her bathroom.

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Donny asked, his voice cracking with unshed tears. "Are we ever going to see Sensei again?"

Leo held back his tears. He had to stay strong. He was the leader and now more than ever his brothers needed him; his strength, his leadership. He straightened his shoulders and set his voice, "Yes. We're going to get Master Splinter back. Don't worry Donny. We're going to get him back." He said, trying to convince himself as well as his little brother.

Donny nodded and looked down at his little brother. He rolled Mikey onto his shell and put the pillow under his head. Mikey made a face, but remained asleep. As Donny was covering the orange banded turtle, April returned with the cloth and water. "Here. Do you need anything else?"

Donny shook his head, "This should be good. Thanks April." He dipped the rag in the water and set it on Mikey's head.

"You should get some sleep April. We'll be okay here. Thanks so much." Leo said as he watched his two younger siblings.

April didn't want to leave them, but she did have to get some sleep before she had to get up and work again. April reluctantly nodded, "All right, but don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything else, ok?"

Leo and Donny nodded and April closed her bedroom door to try and get some sleep. It wasn't going to be easy though.

Leo watched Donny for a long time bathe Mikey's forehead to try and bring down his fever. After a while he looked over at the second eldest brother and noticed he was all ready out. _'Strange. I would have thought he'd been out trying to find Splinter. I was well prepared to have to tie him to the chair. I guess he was more drained than I thought.'_ Leo wanted to put his red clad brother in a more comfortable position, but he dare not wake his temperamental brother. _'If he gets too uncomfortable I'm sure he'll wake up and move.'_

He looked back at Donny and noticed his eyes were drooping. Leo got off the sofa and placed a gentle hand on Donny's shoulder who in turn stuttered awake. Purple stared blearily into blue, "Go to sleep, Donny. I'll watch over Mikey."

Donny shook his head, "No Leo, you need more sleep than I do. I'll be fine." Donny went to re-wet the cloth when it was taken from his hand. Donny looked back up at Leo and found determination there. It was comforting and Donny couldn't help but smile a bit.

Leo saw Donny smile and thought his brother was more gone then he first thought. He smiled back though, and gently pushed his brainy brother down to the floor, making sure that there was a pillow waiting to receive him. He covered his brother and placed a hand on Donny's head much like Master Splinter would do whenever they needed comforting or if they were sick. "Sleep Donny. I promise it will be okay. I will take care of you and find Sensei."

Donny's eyes slid shut and he curled up on his side. A sleepy smile graced his lips and before he nodded off he whispered, "Not alone you're not."

Leo smiled and set back to work on Mikey's fever. He placed his hand on Mikey's head and felt the heat radiate from his little brother. He frowned when baby blue eyes clouded with tears, sleep and fever looked up at him, "L. . .Leo?"

"Shh. . ." Leo said gently as he replaced the wet cloth. "It's okay Mikey. Go back to sleep."

Mikey blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head, "Leo. . .is. . .is Daddy gone forever?"

Leo was shocked when he heard 'daddy' come out of Mikey's mouth. None of them had called Master Splinter 'daddy' in years. Not since they were around ten. He composed himself and stroked his hand on Mikey's fevered head. "It'll be okay Mikey. D. . .Daddy will be home before you know it." He cooed gently, stumbling over the word he had not spoken in years, trying to keep his tears at bay.

Mikey closed his eyes and held his stuffed panda closer to him, "I miss him. I want Daddy here now." He started to cry again.

Leo leaned down and shushed his brother, trying to calm him so he wouldn't wake the others. "It'll be okay Mikey. Shh. . .it'll be okay. I'll get him back. I promise you I'll get him back. Go to sleep now. You need to rest."

Before either of them knew it, Mikey was once again in dream land. Leo only prayed they would all have good dreams; or better yet – none at all. After another hour or so Mikey's fever broke and he was sleeping very deeply.

Leo yawned and stretched as he made his way over to the sofa. He looked at the cups on the table and thought he should get up and put them in the fridge, but his body refused to move. His eyes felt like they had lead weights tied to them as he could no longer keep them open. His last thought before tumbling head first into the darkness encroaching around his mind was that he hoped and prayed - to every deity that would hear him - that his father would be okay, and that he would not become a liar to his brothers, and to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! XD R&R please!!  
This is purely fanmade and is not for profit! I do not own TMNT (though I REALLY wish I did)!


End file.
